


Izuku's Froppy Backpack or why Izuku never got his canon backpack

by Blackenergy666



Series: Emerald Crown!Izuku But Fluff [1]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Godzilla!Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Izuku, I forgot you, I'm So Sorry Samidare, Izuku needs better friends, Lizard!Izuku, Tenya and Momo are there to laugh at him, Tsuyu likes, Tsuyu makes all Izuku's Backpacks disaper, dad!Izuku, especially round winter, so does her sister, that's her Back DAMNIT, this is lizard is a warm boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: Godzilla!Izuku makes a great way to hide from the mean cold of winter don't he





	Izuku's Froppy Backpack or why Izuku never got his canon backpack

**Author's Note:**

> This a fluff warning, please keep a mop by you to avoid rainbow vomit staining the floor it's a bitch to get out, this takes place when the mirdoriya's are in Witness protection
> 
> Quick Note:  
> Zuko-Izuku  
> Banī-Bunny for the english translation-Eri

Tsuyu both loved and hated the cold, she hated it because she was a frog, she should be hibernating right now, but she loved it because it meant she had unrestricted access to Zuko-kun’s back. Here is an example of it;

 

The cold sapped her of all her strength, she could barely walk, move even, it was too cold. An faux-irritated sigh escaped from her portable heater “Get on” said heater grunted,moving his bag from his shoulder to his side in preparation.

 

With a happy Kero and a small jump her legs enveloped his stomach as her arms snaked around his neck. She already began warming up, his natural heat felt  _ so GOOD  _ right. She was quick to snuggle into her portable heater powerful shoulders. The giggles of her friends only made said heater sighed in irritation “Can it, you two, unless you want the Apex Yeet” he grunted.

 

With his long, powerful legs they found Banī’s and Satsuki’s school, both little girls faces lit up when they caught sight of Zuko, breaking out in a run as fast their small legs can carry them, they were quick to scale him, she had already loosened her grip on him to let his Youngling and his tadpole in between them.  The fact that it made them look like a young couple was her favorite part of this.

 

“You girls secured?” Zuko asked turning his head to better look at the two girls snuggling him, both of them basking in his natural heat aura. “Yep” two voice chripped in unison, both of them settling in for the long haul, it was quite a walk to Tsuyu’s after all, perfect for a nap.

 

Bearly 2 minutes later, Zuko rolled his eyes at the sleeping pair of girls, secured by Tsuyu and his tail. The giggles coming from Tsu-chan and Momo-chan were starting to annoy him, he glared at the giggling beauty that was Yaoyorozu Momo, any intimidation it could of had was ruined when Banī chose that moment to let out a cute yawn/snore.

 

“One word...” Zuko growled out, at the girls giggling increased, Tenya was not helping matters right now. Arriving at their destination, Zuko woke Satsuki up “time to get up now little Tadpole, you’re home now”

 

“Nooooo, wanna sleep, you comfy” Zuko rolled his eyes in fond amusement at that line, she says it near everytime they do this. “I have to go home Little Tadpole, others my mama and your mama will worry, and we don’t want that do we?” Zuko voice his voice was soft despite his normal gruff nature, he was never gruff with these girls.

 

“Say bye-bye Banī-chan” Zuko instructed his daughter/little sister. “Bye-bye Sat-chan, I‘yawn’'ll see you tomorrow” said child dutifully did, albeit very groggily, she quickly adjusted herself on Zuko’s back as scales grew around her to ensure her continued comfort.

 

Tsuyu both loved and hated the cold, but she’ll deny loving it for as long as she breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
